Wolfpack of Chaos
by Orion'sMight0
Summary: What if Percy was killed by the people he loved? Set after TLO, HoO does not exist.
1. Chapter 1

Percy's POV

It was almost dawn when Grover, Thalia, Nico, Annabeth, and I finaaly reached the top of the hill that over looked Camp Half Blood. We had just gotten back from a quest and we were all exhausted. I stood there taking in the scenery, and thinking about how much I couldn't wait to get to my cabin and go to sleep, when I finally heard thalia yell in my ear.

"Earth to kelp head" said Thalia for the fifth time apparently.

"Huh" was my ever so intelligent response.

"We need to go report to Chiron" said an irritated Thalia.

"Can't it wait until morning?" I asked

"Fine since your so tired, how about i report to Chiron by myself while you guys get some rest?" asked Thalia

"What's the catch?" I asked, clearly suspicious.

"Oh no reason I'm just going to summarize the quest from my point of view" she said in an attepmt at an innocent voice.

"So basically your going to tell him some crazy story that ends with you saving everyone from meeting a horrible doom" I said as i stifled a yawn.

"Yup" she said as grinned devilishly

"Deal" I yelled after her as she dashed off to the big house as if anticipating my answer.

I turned around to find Annabeth asleep on Thalia's tree and Grover was nowhere to be seen. As i walked over towards, I couldn't help but notice that she looked angelic even in her sleep. Her golden curls seemed to shine even though we were all filthy from the quest. As i reached her, I gently shook her awake.

"Come on wise girl its time to go" I said softly.

"Carry me" she said tiredly, as she yawned softly.

"Ok" was my only response as I picked her up bridal style as started off towards the Athena cabin.

When I finally reached Annabeth's bed I was so tired that I actually thought about hopping under the sheets with her and falling asleep right then and there. However, i thought about what would've happened if i was found asleep in bed with Annabeth. Athena would send me to Tartarus for the rest of my life.

"Not a good idea at all" I mumbeled as I pulled the sheets over her.

I kissed her forehead softly and exited the cabin and made my way over to the Poseidon cabin, where a cold shower awaited me. With that thought I made a mad dash to my cabin with a smile on my face.

Third Person POV- Mount Olympus Throne Room

The throne room was eerily quite as the gods sat around chatting waiting for Zeus to arrive to the meeting. All talking was suddenly ceased as Zeus appeared in his throne in a flash of lightning.

" I suppose your all wondering why I have called this meeting" said Zeus.

" Yes father I was wondering why I was interrupted in the middle of creating my most brilliant haiku to date" said a slightly irritated Apollo.

" Yes well I apoligize but it is an urgent matter" said Zeus

" What is it brother?" asked Poseidon hearing the seriousness in his brother's voice.

Zeus turned towards Poseidon and there was one emotion clear in his eyes, sadness.

" It involves your son" said Zeus sadly.

" Who Triton, what has happened to him?" asked Poseidon in urgency.

" No Triton is fine,it's about Percy" said Zeus as Poseidon turned as white as a ghost.

" As you all know Percy has stopped Kronos for the time being" said Zeus as everyone nodded their heads in understanding.

" Well his rapid ascension in power has peaked my interest" stated Zeus.

" How so brother?" asked Hades

" Well at his current growth rate I believe he will have the power to destroy us all in a matter of yea-" said Zeus as he was abruptly cut off by Poseidon.

" Where exactlly are you going with this brother" spat Poseidon, the irritation clear in his voice.

" Well I was given a prophecy" said Zeus, as the room was filled with gasps.

" Father that is impossible, the ancient laws forbid it" stated Athena simply.

" Well not me specifically, I had Thalia get one for me" said Zeus.

" Well then, tell us brother what does this propehcy say about my son" said Poseidon in anger.

" It says:

**The one who controls time has fallen**

**However he will not soon be forgotten**

**The one who has saved the day**

**Shall help him once again join the fray**

**He must be destroyed by his friends four**

**Or else Olympus shall be no more**" said Zeus as the room grew eerily silent.

Poseidon was the one to break the silence.

" Brother I beg of you to, please spare him." pleaded Poseidon

" I cannnot brother, it must be done for the good of Olympus" stated Zeus.

" I agree it must be done in order to ensure the safety of Olympus" said Athena.

" Your only saying that because you can't accept the fact that he an Annabeth love one another" roared Poseidon.

" No she doesn't, that's why she's cheating on him with-"

" Enough!" roared Zeus.

" Why dont we vote on it?" asked Hades

" Alright all in favor of destroying Perseus Jackson" asked Zeus

Everyone except Poseidon raised a hand.

" Then it shall be done" said Zeus.

" Now then Athena, Hades, and I shall inform our children of the situation, oh and Poseidon you must swear upon the river styx not to inform Perseus of our plan" said Zeus

" Fine I swear" said Poseidon in defeat.

" Now then we shall be on our way" said Zeus as he, Athena, and Hades all dissapeared in a flash of golden light.


	2. Chapter 2

Betrayal

(A/N: Thanks to all who reviewed it really helped with this being my first time an all. Also don't be afraid to criticize I welcome flames, they only serve to make to make the story better. Also sorry for the delayed update but I have been busy with it being finals week. Now that I don't have finals I will most likely update more frequently.)

Percy's POV

To say I was freaked out would be an understatement. I sat on my the edge of my bed drenched in my own sweat. I had just had the weirdest dream ever.

_(Flashback)_

_I sat in an all white room, well at least I thought it was a room. The whole place seemed to stretch on for what seemed like forever. I was laying on the floor wearing my camp shirt, cargo shorts, and my black running shoes. As I got up I heard a voice in my head._

" _Hello Perseus" said the voice._

" _Who's there?" I asked as I whirled around looking for the owner of the voice._

" _Do not fear young hero, I am on your side" said the voice._

" _Where are you, show yourself" I said growing weary of talking to myself._

" _But I am already here" said the voice._

_I whirled around to find a very intriguing sight. The voice I had been speaking to belonged to a man. He was by no means an ordinary man, for he had the most interesting body that I had ever seen. For starters his whole body from what I could tell was pitch black like universe itself. There were also what appeared to be stars and constellations all randomly changing at different intervals scattered around his body, from what I could tell due to him wearing a tuxedo. Another thing that was also astonishing were his eyes. They were bright and radiated power, sort of like the stars themselves. I was forced to look away or risk going blind. As he noticed my discomfort he pulled out a pair of sunglasses and covered his eyes with them._

" _I apologize about the eyes" said the man._

" _That's ok, who are you anyway" I said as I blinked my vision back._

" _Do not worry as I said before I am a friend" said the mysterious man._

" _Yeah, I understand that but what is your name?" I asked as he chuckled lightly to himself._

" _All in due time young hero, there are more important matters that need to be addressed" said the man._

" _Oh yeah like what?" I asked my interest now being piqued. _

" _Well for one thing, your in danger young one" he said, his tone growing serious._

" _Care to elaborate?" I asked as I grew serious._

" _It is not my place to inform you" he said._

" _What do you mean, who are you?" I roared growing irritated._

" _As I said I cannot say, just remember beware the forest" he said as he started to fade away._

" _Wait don't go, what does that mean, wait! I yelled as I woke with a start._

_(End of flashback) _

I put that to the back of my mind as I started walking into the bathroom to get ready for the day. As I left out of the bathroom about half an hour later, looked outside my window and saw Annabeth talking with Nico. They were too far away to hear what they were talking about, however they seemed to be arguing about something. I decided to go over and see what was going on and walked out of my cabin with renewed vigor.

Nico's POV (A/N: everyone is the same age)

I was beyond angry with Annabeth right now, I was livid. I couldn't believe how irrational a child of Athena could be. How could she not go along with our parents' plan.

When our parents came to us and told everything, I was ecstatic. Annabeth however was scared of what might happen to us, if we went through with this plan. The only thing that could possibly hinder our plans would be the new power that Percy acquired during our quest.

_(Flashback)_

_It was early in the morning and we were all asleep in our tents in our makeshift camp. I was sleeping blissfully when I heard some feet shuffling next to me. I awoke to see Annabeth stretching in front of her and Percy's tent. To say that I was stunned would be like saying Ceberus was a cute little puppy. She was gorgeous I would be lying if I said that I wouldn't jump at the chance to have her. Sadly however her heart belongs to my best friend. She must've noticed my stare because when she walked over she had a smirk on her face._

" _Like what you see corpse breath?" she asked, the amusement clear in her voice._

_I must've turned at least three different shades of red because she busted into a fit of laughter._

" _Shut up bird brain" I said clearly embarrassed._

" _Oh gods, your face was priceless" she said as she calmed down and wiped a lone tear away from her eye._

" _Yeah so what if I did like what I saw" I said trying to gain some confidence._

" _Huh" was her ever so intelligent response._

" _Listen Annabeth I have liked you since the day we met. The moment I laid eyes on you I knew I wanted to be with you. You're the only girl that I could possibly spend the rest of my life with" I said with as much emotion as I could muster._

_Annabeth looked like a deer caught in a pair of headlights. I thought she was frozen for a second until she finally spoke._

" _N-Nico I'm with Percy, we love one another and I could never leave him" she said clearly stunned._

" _Does Percy even feel the same way Annabeth?" I asked desperately trying to get her to understand._

"_O-of course how could you even asked me that" she asked appalled that I could even suggest such a thing._

" _Well what you don't know is that Percy actually wanted to stay with Calypso, but he knew he needed to save Olympus so he came back." I said even though I knew it wasn't true._

" _What" she whispered_

" _He loves Calypso" I said desperately trying to get her to leave Percy._

_She shook her head as a lone tear escaped her eye._

"_P-Percy loves me, I know he does" she whispered._

" _Do you really believe that?" I asked_

_She opened her mouth to reply but stopped herself as she thought about it._

" _He sees you as nothing more than a replacement Annabeth I said. I knew that I was close to breaking her I just needed a little push. I however see you for you, the intelligent, beautiful, and strong daughter of Athena that you are."_

"_R-Really" she asked as she wiped the tears from her eyes._

" _Really" I said in the most comforting tone I could as I scooted closer until we were right next to one another._

" _Maybe I should give you chance corpse breath" she said as she leaned in closer to me._

" _Yeah you should" I whispered as I inched closer to her face until we were only a breath apart._

_She made the first move as she crashed her lips unto mine. At first I was too stunned to respond but after a few seconds I returned the kiss. It was so wonderful except I could feel eyes on me, so I ended the kiss and caught my breath. As we caught our breath she said that she was going to break it to Percy later probably after we got to camp. We were going to get some more firewood for camp when Percy ran out of his tent screaming like a mad man._

" _Guys get up, we got company!" he yelled as we jumped apart._

" _Tch ugh what time is it kelp head" said a cranky Thalia as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes._

" _We need to move something big is on its way." he said as we all started packing in a rush._

" _How can you tell?" I asked _

" _I don't really know, its like I can feel something growing nearer through the vibrations in the earth" he said as he stopped to think about it._

" _Hey guys where's Grover?" asked Thalia as we all stopped and look around. _

_Then all of a sudden Grover came running out of nowhere yelling like a madman._

" _Guys we've got company!" he yelled as trees came toppling down after him._

_Percy's POV_

_Grover came back and he brought a friend, a big friend. This had to have been the biggest giant that I had ever seen. It was roughly sixty feet tall and he looked angry. He carried a big celestial bronze club with iron nails protruding out from every end of it. As soon as he saw us he started trying to squash us like bugs. He saw me and swung but I dived out of the way. What I failed to see was the giant about to grab Annabeth with his other hand. Just as it was about to grab her a skeleton rose up out of the ground and pushed her out of the way. I turned to Nico and gave him a nod of appreciation. I uncapped riptide and turned to go on the offensive._

_I desperately need some water type of water source so I could end this before anyone got hurt. I ran over to where the others were taking cover so that we could come up with a game plan._

" _Got any ideas wise girl?" I asked as I reached them._

" _Not at the moment" she said._

" _I have an idea, but I need some water" I said._

" _Well there is a lake a little to the north from here'' said Grover_

" _Great now all I need is a distraction" I said as I peered out from our hiding place to see the giant now knocking trees down at random looking for us._

" _Percy you make a break for the lake while we run interference" said Nico._

" _Ok ready…GO!" I yelled as we all scattered._

_The giant didn't know who to go after so of course he chose me. As I ran the lake started coming into view and I looked over my shoulder to see the giant was right on top of me. When I was about ten feet from the lake I dove towards the water. In mid-air I turned and launched Riptide as hard I could at the giant. It soared through the air and buried itself hilt deep into the giants thigh. However that did nothing but anger him even more, and right before I could sink into the water he swung his foot out and kicked me in my side. The force of the kick sent me flying through what felt like a hundred which in reality was only about eleven. If it weren't for me having the curse of Achilles, I would surely have more than half of my ribs broken into a million pieces. As I slowly trudged my way back toward the open field near the lake I saw my friends trying in vain to take down the giant. Annabeth, from what I could tell was invisible and slowly but surely making cuts along the giants massive legs. Thalia was shooting him with lightning bolts from her spear and Nico had raised about a hundred skeleton warriors to help him fight. Grover was playing his reed pipes causing vines to wrap around the giant in an attempt to slow him. Wait that's it!_

" _Grover come here a sec" I called out to him as Riptide returned to my pocket._

" _What's up Perce" he said clearly exhausted._

" _I need you to make some vines in order to trip him up" I said still formulating my plan._

" _Ok just tell me when" he said as jumped back into the fray._

_I ran over to an exhausted Nico so that we could put this plan into motion._

" _Nico think you can shadow travel me onto the giant's head?" I asked unsure whether or not he could pull it off in his condition._

" _Sure" he said as he grabbed me and ran into the nearest shadow, which happened to be the giant's. _

_As we appeared on the giants shoulder it did not appear to notice us._

" _Ok thanks, now I need you, Annabeth, and Thalia to try and lure him as close to the lake as possible" I said in urgency._

" _No problem" he said as he jumped of the giant and was caught by most of his skeletal warriors._

_As I sat and watched in anticipation, Nico had all his soldiers stab the giant's feet effectively causing him to stumble backwards. Annabeth, who was still invisible joined in with Nico's warriors in stabbing the giant. Once he was about twenty feet away from the lake Thalia pointed her spear to the sky as she channeled a lightning bolt through it and sent the blast into the giant's chest sending him back ten feet. As he was still stumbling I called out to Grover._

" _Grover NOW!" I yelled as a trip wire made of vines appeared and effectively tripping the giant and sending both of us into the lake. I was able to control the water and soften my impact, the giant however went crashing down into the lake, causing a massive splash. I quickly swam as fast as I could over to the giant and climbed onto his back. I ran along it's back until I was over it's head. I latched onto it and I concentrated on all of the water around me. I could feel every molecule so I started to churn and sway the water to my commands. I lifted my hands into he air and the water followed suit. I then brought it over the giant's head and started shaping it into a box. Once it was in the form of a box I started to freeze it and trap the giant along with myself in four inch thick icy death trap. I realized at I was inadvertently trapping myself in with the giant and started to panic because there was no way for me to escape._

" _Stay calm young hero" a voice said in my head._

" _Who is this?" I asked not comfortable with my mind being invaded._

" _In due time just know that I'm here to help" said the voice._

" _Well hurry up then, there is only so much oxygen in here" I said as I started to really freak out._

" _Stay calm take a deep breath, and focus on not just the water around but the water inside you as well." said the voice._

" _Ok" I said as I did what I was told._

_As I focused on the water within me what I felt was incredible. I could feel all of it flowing through me at high speeds. It felt wonderful kind of like an internal massage._

"_Now think about a place you wish to go and try to move the water there" said the voice._

_As I did the last part I felt the water begin to move. Then I felt really cold almost like I was frozen and I closed my eyes shut. When I opened them I was standing next to Annabeth. Everyone gasped as I spoke out._

" _Hey guys" I said as they all jumped, apparently not noticing me arrive._

" _How did you do that kelp head/" asked Thalia apparently awe struck._

" _I don't know I just did what felt right" I said not really sure what I did._

" _Can we talk about this later before more bad guys come" asked an exhausted Grover._

" _Sure thing buddy" I said as we all started walking away._

_(End of Flashback)_

" Annabeth if we do this, we could finally be together" I said urging her to reconsider.

" I guess your right" she said as she finally gave in.

" Great we can start now, here comes Percy" I said as Percy came walking toward us.

Percy's POV

" Where are we going Annabeth?" I asked as we went further into the forest.

" It's a surprise seaweed brain" she said

As we came out into a clearing I could see Zeus' fist not too far away.

"Ok were here now can you tell me what this surprise I-" I barely got out before she stabbed me with her dagger in the small of my back exactly were my Achilles spot was.

" What in the Hades is wrong with y-" I didn't finish that sentence either as I was punched hard in the face by someone.

" How dare you speak the name of my father" said a very enraged Nico

" I d-don't understand" I choked out as I slowly bleed to my doom.

" We have been ordered by my father to take you out, we cannot have Kronos rise again" said Thalia as she also walked into the clearing.

" W-what does that h-have to do with me? I said as I coughed up some blood.

" It was prophesized that you will cause Kronos to rise again" spat Nico.

" B-but guys it's me P-Percy your f-friend." I said as tears threatened to fall.

" I'm sorry kelp head my father commands it' she said as she pointed her spear to the sky and channeled lightning through it.

"Goodbye Percy" said Thalia as she fired hitting me squarely in the chest.

I felt pain of unimaginable proportions before I finally blacked out.

(Mount Olympus)- Zeus' POV

I felt unimaginable joy as my daughter and her friends walked into the throne room looking unharmed.

" It is done father" said Thalia as she knelt before me.

" Excellent" I said as everyone applauded the young heroes before us.

" You shall all be rewarded immortality for saving Olympus once again" I said as I beamed at her with pride.

" Thank you father but where is Lord Poseidon if I may ask?" she said looking around.

(Ogygia)-Poseidon POV

" Please take care of him, for I cannot return because I will most likely be punished for my actions" I said sadly as I looked at Percy for the last time.

" I will Lord Poseidon" said Calypso as she took Percy inside to treat him.

I turned and teleported to Olympus to await my fate for my treachery, never to again see my beloved son.


	3. Chapter 3

**No an actual story**.

I have given up on wolfpack of chaos and I am putting it up for adoption. I have made a new profile in which there is a poll I want everyone to participate in so that I can start a new story. My new username is kyuubihooper0 please go to the poll ASAP.

Thanks OrionsMight


End file.
